<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Peachy! by deltachye</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23997559">Peachy!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/deltachye/pseuds/deltachye'>deltachye</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Free!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, High School, Reader-Insert, Romance, THAT'S MY BABY, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, me pointing vigorously</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:33:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23997559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/deltachye/pseuds/deltachye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[reader x momotarou mikoshiba]</p><p>He’s outgoing, boisterous, passionate, hot-headed, loud, annoying, overzealous, and everything you are most certainly not. And yet, he’s your boyfriend. So yeah, you tolerate the cringey ‘i love u sooo much XD’ texts… and sometimes you even send ‘ily too’ back.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mikoshiba Momotarou/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Peachy!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>He’s going to be the death of you one day. You know it.</p><p>“And so, when you’re planning the roster, be sure to…”</p><p>You’ve already been spacing out as your teacher drones on and on about your class president responsibilities. It’s not that you adore leading or have an abundance of love for your class—you just have bad luck of the draw and got the short stick handed to you. It’s all you can do not to sigh in his face, tracing circles in the dirt with your toe.</p><p>“Then, when you…”</p><p>Your eyes keep drifting over to the people who chat happily as they walk out of the gate, ready to go home. The dismissal bell already rang ages ago. You just want to join them and go home yourself, but clearly being class prez is of <em>utmost</em> importance.</p><p>“Also, don’t forget to…”</p><p>“<em>[Name]-chan!</em>”</p><p>The distant shout startles you out your monotonous daze and you blanch when you recognize it. The footsteps are getting louder. Not now. Oh,<em>please</em> take a hint—</p><p>You’ve read about and have seen glomping in shojo mangas and webtoons before, but experiencing it is a whole other world. A body practically tackles you into the ground right in front of your homeroom teacher, who almost keeps lecturing you without missing a beat. Strong arms fit tightly around you, cushioning your fall, but you’re more than fully aware of everybody’s collective gaze on you.</p><p>“Momo!” you hiss, face quickly reddening as you push him off of you. “What the hell are you doing?!”</p><p>“What? I missed you.” He was pouting already, his orange hair falling across his face haphazardly. You hastily got to your feet, brushing dirt off your skirt.</p><p>“I’m in the middle of something right now!”</p><p>“[Surname]-san, can this wait?” Your teacher was already glaring at you. Withering under his gaze, you shot Momotaro a look.</p><p>“Yes, this can wait. I’m so sorry, sir.”</p><p>“No it can’t, Geezer!” Momotaro snapped, uncharacteristically hostile for once. “I haven’t seen my girlfriend all day.”</p><p>“Wh—<em>Geezer</em>?” he spluttered indignantly.</p><p>“Momo!” you all but wailed frantically, “this can wait, can’t it?!”</p><p>“Didn’t you miss me too?” It was soft, his amber eyes gleaming like pools of honey. “This is the first time we’ve gone to different schools.” It’s a face that makes your heart melt, and you have half a mind to think that he knows this and is actively using it against you, but now is not the time.</p><p>“Sure, but I’ll talk to you after I’m done with my teacher, okay?”</p><p>“Hmph.” Your boyfriend shoots him a passing glare—once again, you die a little inside—before giving you another determined look. Before you can do anything to beg for him to leave you alone until the conversation is over, he reaches forward, grabbing the lapels of your school uniform.</p><p>“Mom—<em>mmgh!</em>”</p><p>“I’ll be waiting.”</p><p>He leaves shamelessly after kissing you right in front of your homeroom teacher. It takes everything you have not to collapse, but you can no longer meet his gaze.</p><p>“Well,” he tutted angrily, though it’s also awkward. “I suppose I no longer have your attention. We’ll continue our talk tomorrow.”</p><p>“Yes, sir,” you reply miserably.</p><p>“Don’t make me give you disciplinary action for unsightly behaviour. Keep it to yourself, would you?”</p><p>“Yes, sir…”</p><p>As if there’s any way to contain Mikoshiba Momotaro. If there was, you’d love to know. But the way he lights up when you pick up your bag and walk to him, waving frantically… the way he adores you, cherishes you, and sees nobody but you… it’s kind of worth it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>deltachye.tumblr.com</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>